


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan and her son Henry fall in love with a dog they found at the local dog shelter, they are shocked to have the dog's owner knock on their door. So, in order for everyone to stay happy, Killian and Emma try to co-parent the dog together, not figuring out the romance that will bloom between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

"Come on, Mom! You promised!" Henry whined loudly. 

"I just don't know if it the right time for one right now." Emma Swan told her 12 year old son. 

 

Henry had wanted a dog for the past 3 years. Most of those times, Emma was able to use the excuse that the apartment they was living in at the time didn't allow animals. But every since the two of them moved into their current house, the one that Emma was buying, Henry has been pestering her about getting a dog finally. That's when she came up with the idea of if he saved all the money to buy a dog, they'll get one. The only thing was, she didn't actually think he would save back the amount. 

"But you promised!" Henry whined, sounding more like a 6 year old child more then one that was pushing his teens. 

"Fine. After school we'll go down to the shelter to look. And if you find one that we both like, I'll think about it." Emma exclaimed, knowing fully well that she was going to cave at the beginning of the fight. 

"Thanks, Mom!" Henry said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Now, get out of here. You're going to miss your bus." Emma told her son, while pushing him towards the door. 

After hearing the front door slam shut, indicating to her that Henry was gone, Emma flopped down on the couch letting out a heavy sigh. Life as a single mother wasn't easy work. Henry's father was never in the picture, Emma hadn't even heard from him in close to 10 years until she got a notice saying that Neal had been killed in an accident and he left all his possessions to her. She didn't know which shocked her more, the fact that Neal was dead, or that he left her enough money to put a down payment on a small house for her and Henry. She guessed dying was the only thing Neal did right for his son, not that he even knew he had a son. Who would go looking for the guy that send them purposely to jail? 

The shrill sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her out of her thought. Letting out a groan when she saw the caller ID, she knew then it was going to be a long day. Since she was more the 20 minutes late for work and the call from her boss probably isn't going to be a good one. 

\----------------

Killian Jones had never been more happy in his life to be finally home. Spending a week and half at his brothers was great, but he did love having a whole place to his own. All he wanted to do was go for a long walk with his bust buddy, Captain. Yeah, he was one of those people that call their dog, their friend. 

"Captain! Come here boy!" Killian yelled out, the second he got out of his truck. "Captain!"

"Hey, I see you made it through your brother's wedding in one piece." Killian saw his neighbor and longtime friend, David Nolan, stroll over. 

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a while." he said, jokingly. "Have you seen, Captain."

David's face fell at the mention of the dog's name. "Dave what's going on? Where's my dog?"

"Well, Mary Margaret and I had made plans to go into the city last weekend and Ava really wanted us to take Captain with us. Which neither of us thought would be a big deal, but right when we was loading him back in the car when we was getting ready to come back home, he ran off. We searched for hours for him, and couldn't find him anywhere. Killian, I'm so sorry!" David told him. 

Killian let out a groan, and ran his hands over his face. "So, you're telling me that my dog is running lose some where in Boston?"

"Yes."

"You know the chances of me finding him is?! How could you do this to me, David?"

"I know, I'm so sorry! Please, don't make me feel more bad then I already feel. Mary Margaret and I have made flyers, I'm heading back there tomorrow. You're welcome to come with me and look some yourself." David told him. 

"I'm sorry I snapped. Yeah, I'll go up there with you in the morning. I just hope that he's alright." Killian said, millions of thoughts going through his head. 

"Again, I'm sorry Killian. I don't know how to make it up to you. I should get going, Ava was wanting to have a tea party when I left." David said, heading back towards his own home. 

Killian let out a sigh before heading into his own. Captain was the only one that had helped him through his girlfriend, Milah's murder. The dog was the only person he would open up to about the case and then trial on her ex-husband. He doesn't know what he's going to do if anything happens to that dog. 

\-------------

"Mom, look at this one!" Henry shouted, pointing at the small dog in front of him. 

"He's cute. But don't you want one a little bigger?" Emma asked her son. 

Walking through the dog shelter, Emma was starting to wonder how they was just going to settle on just one. There had to be close to a hundred dogs there, and all of them just wanted a home. The place kind of reminded Emma of foster care when potentially parents would stop in to see the kids. 

"Mom! I think I found the one!" came Henry's voice from a few rows over. Emma found him standing in front of a medium size, black dog. He was the only one in the whole place that wasn't barking. 

"This him?"

"Yep! What do you think?" Henry asked, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. 

"I think we got our-self's a dog, kid." Emma said, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently looking for a beta, so if anyone can do it. Please let me know.. :)


End file.
